


Lavender and Shadows

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Family Feels, Gen, Necromancy, Nightmares, Protective bros, RK800-60 is Rhys, RK900 is Noah, RKbros, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Connor calms his brother after a nightmare.
Relationships: Minor Connor/Gavin
Series: Necromancy!AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lavender and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in A Sprinkle of Magic/Necromancy AU side-stories, but with how many side-stories I have done, and continue to do, the tags were getting to be a mighty big mess, and contents of the stories vary to the point where individual one shots just made more sense. 
> 
> [Takes place after Resurrection, but before Spirits.]

The Arkay Coven house was mostly quiet. Connor could hear the television in the living room on. Simon and Chloe had been binge watching some sci-fi show, but the volume was down to a respectable level, and not at all what was keeping him awake. The salt lamp in the corner of his room gave off a light peach glow, casting long shadows that were almost comforting. 

He had a preference for satin sheets in the summertime, something that Gavin had raised a brow at, but hadn’t commented. The man slept soundly in them now. The white t-shirt Gavin wore only accentuated how tanned he’d gotten during the summer. He was the reason why Connor was still awake. They’d laid in bed, and spoken in soft whispers for hours until Gavin fell asleep partway through a story Connor had been telling. He seemed a little younger when he slept. For a man who’d once been terrified of witches, the fact that he now allowed Connor to sleep next to him spoke volumes. A trust Connor would never betray. 

He reached out, gently placing his hand over Gavin’s. The ties that tethered him to the others of the coven were soft and warm, and with Gavin’s hand under his, he closed his eyes. 

—

It was the screaming that woke him. The bloodcurdling, terrified scream. Connor kicked off the sheet, and ran out of his room. The screaming still on going, Connor pushed past Markus, and ran into Noah’s room.

He hit the light switch, it did little to illuminate the room with how many shadows were clawing along the walls. Connor had no fear of it, and rushed over to Noah, whose eyes were closed tight. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Connor said over and over, pressing one hand to his little brother’s chest, the other to Noah’s sweat covered temple. A wave of magic from Connor washed over Noah. Connor fought to remain focused knowing the rest of the coven was watching from door. 

“Why do you have a gun?” North asked. 

“Someone was screaming. I’m a cop,” Gavin said defensively. 

“Is he okay?” Chloe asked. 

“What is going on?” Simon asked. 

“It’s all right,” Markus said. “Everyone back to bed. Everything is okay.” 

Connor was glad that Markus was taking care of the situation. Noah stirred under his hands, eyes opening, jerking back for a moment- afraid, and then, settling. His magic didn’t have such sharp edges anymore, the claws becoming more of smoky wisps before disappearing entirely. “Sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Connor whispered. 

“Anything we can do?” North asked. 

“Get out of my way, for one,” Rhys snapped. 

Connor glanced over his shoulder to see Rhys make his way between the crowd around the door, a cup of steaming hot tea in hand. He walked it over, and set it on the night table. “Lavender and chamomile,” he said softly. “Good for the nerves.” 

“Thanks,” Noah whispered, slowly sitting up. He looked at the door, then down to the tea. “Get rid of them, please.” 

“I got it,” Rhys said, putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder before he could do anything. “Everyone, out!” He walked along, grabbing Gavin’s arm, and directing him the last step back into the hall. He said something to Markus, too low for Connor to hear, but the Apprentice nodded. He took over crowd dispersal, and Rhys shut the door on everyone. He returned to them, sitting on the other side of the bed. “Drink your tea, I don’t just make that shit for anyone.” 

Noah sat up, the shirt clinging to the sweat on his skin. He glanced at the tea, then down to his hands. “Sorry for waking you.” 

“I wasn’t sleeping,” Rhys said with a shrug. It made sense, how he’d made the tea so fast. Connor figured Rhys must have been in the kitchen when he heard the screaming, and known what it meant. “Been a while since you’ve had a dream this bad.”

“Would it help to talk about it?” Connor asked. 

“I-I don’t remember it,” Noah said, voice barely a whisper. His hand over his heart. “I just remember the weight on my chest. And I couldn’t breathe.” Shadows swayed in the room, reaching, slithering, clawing, gaining form once more. Noah reached for the saucer, the teacup trembling in his hand, Connor reached out quickly to steady it. 

There were deep dark circles under Noah’s eyes, and Connor felt guilty. He had been spending more, and more time with Gavin, and in doing so, had failed Noah. “When did you last get a good nights sleep?” 

Noah gave the slightest of shrugs, then sipped his tea. 

The indifference ate away at Connor. Noah had come to expect long periods of time without assistance because of Amanda- but Connor should have seen what was happening, should have noticed the sleepless nights, the shapes of shadows. “Drink your tea. I’ll keep it under control.” 

Noah lifted his head a little. “You don’t have to do that. I’ve slept enough. Besides, Gavin is over and-”

“So?” 

“So- so-” Noah set the cup down on the saucer and set it aside. “I’m twenty-nine years old. I shouldn’t need you to keep everything buried just so I can sleep.” The shadows shifted. “You shouldn’t have to be here. You should be able to stay in your own bed, and I should be able to fucking sleep on my own-” 

“Noah-” Connor tried, ignoring the way the shadows clawed at the headboard. 

“I don’t need to be babysat-”

“That isn’t what Con is saying,” Rhys said, his tone lowered. 

“I’m fine,” Noah practically spat the words, the room too dark considering the overhead light. “Just go back to bed.” 

“I’m not leaving you like this,” Connor argued. 

“We’re a packaged deal,” Rhys said, bumping his shoulder against Noah’s. “Remember?” Noah closed his eyes tightly, and Rhys put an arm around him and pulled him close. “We’ve got each other, okay. Always.” 

It took a moment but Noah put an arm around Rhys in return, and grabbed Connor with the other. “’M sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” Connor stated, his hand cupping the back of Noah’s head, fingers through his hair, magic slowly seeping in. “You’re all right, I’ve got you.” He made eye contact with Rhys over their little brother’s shoulders. Rhys’s concern was easy to see. 

Connor shut his eyes to better focus. The symphony of magic that rushed through him, not entirely his own- the magic of his coven felt different, but benign. Noah’s body leaned into him heavier as he fell asleep. Connor kept his hands on him, still working weaving the magic around Noah’s own, trapping it, weighing it down, even when it spiked and clawed against his own, he tempered it all into a tight package. Connor and Rhys got Noah settled back down on his back, head on the pillow. 

“He should have said something,” Rhys whispered. 

“I should have been paying more attention,” Connor said. 

The twins sat on either side of their brother. Rhys shifted so he could pull the light blanket up over his brother a little. “We can’t let it get bad again.” 

Connor frowned. It said something that this was just a mild hiccup. “We won’t,” he vowed. He’d never let his brother spiral into that bad spot again. They’d been so young, and he hadn’t yet known. Amanda should have. Maybe Amanda did. Maybe she just wanted to see what would happen. “We’ll keep him safe.” *Even from himself.

The twins spent the rest of the night in vigil, a promise in their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm)


End file.
